Sylvanos
Summary The rageful heart, Sylvanos, protects his forest but is not a friend to those within it. Once in deep slumber, he awoke to his forest nearing destruction. Outraged, he lashed out. The entire forest regenerated and expanded, killing every offender who burned or chopped his trees in the past. But he didn't stop there. Becoming mad and corrupt, he continued to expand to the forest to unnatural locations. Trees exploded from the ground in deserts and swamps, devouring everything in front of it. Fearful for the world, even the ones who cared for the forest decided this needed to stop. They, alongside the Wallbuilders, contained the forest and subdued Sylvanos. Still mad, Sylvanos did not care for those who live in the tops of his trees. If any fool stepped onto the forest floor where he still lurked, he would not hesitate to kill them, tree dwellers or otherwise. With the might of the forest behind him and blinded with rage, Sylvanos is one of the biggest threats to the continent of Aether. Capable of throwing all of the forests into a rage with a howl, manipulate his body freely to extend vines or teeth, and spreading his domain with every footstep, Sylvanos is not to be challenged, lest ye face the Rageful Heart of the Forest. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Sylvanos Origin: Rivals of Aether Gender: Male Age: Unknown, presumably ancient (Existed since the Aetherian forest came to be) Classification: The Rageful Heart, the Heart of the Forest Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation (Can freely create, grow, regenerate, and extend plants and trees), Transformation (Can transform into a more beast-like state), Body Control (Can create additional body parts, such as a huge maw, and extend and expand his other parts; able to spin and grow the leaves on his body in a manner akin to blades; able to extend tentacle-like spiked vines from his body at will), Life Manipulation (Can create new plant life and grass with each step), Longevity, Statistics Amplification (Becomes more durable on grass and is capable of quickly shrugging off hits), Capable of quickly digging through and hiding in earth, Sound Manipulation (Can let off a howl that will cause all planet life to writhe and grow thorns), Temporary Invulnerability (Can parry an attack to become immune to damage for a brief time), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun a target with Parry), Attack Reflection (Parry will turn around a projectile), Resistance to Conventional Mind Manipulation (He is a plant and lacks a normal brain) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Capable of fighting with Absa; able to throw his entire forest into a fit of rage and expand it quickly) Speed: Subsonic combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Is physically larger than both Kragg and Etalus; can command an entire tree to come from the ground), possibly Class T (His forest, which he has full control over, weighs this much) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (His physical strikes are one of his major forms of dealing damage) Durability: Large Mountain level (Capable of surviving attacks from Absa) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless (Able to fight and expand his forest for an unknown period with no seen exertion) Range: Tens of meters physically (Can use his body vines to achieve these distances), thousands of Kilometers with plant manipulation (Has control over and can manipulate a forest of this size) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic (Acts on primal instinct to protect the forest, unleashing indiscriminate wrath on whoever he encounters) Standard Tactics: Is perpeturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: His wrath and animal-like behavior can make his actions predictable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parry:' Temporarily becomes invulnerable, stunning opponents who touch him and turning all projectiles around. *'Untamed Growth:' With each step, Sylvanos raises grass and plants to life. *'Seed Shot:' Launches a seed from his tail. If this seed touches the ground, all plant matter becomes bolstered, and cannot be destroyed without first destroying the flower created by the seed. If the seed touches an opponent, it burst open into a flurry of blade-like petals. *'Beast Dash:' Transforms into a vicious monster of claw and tooth and lunges forward. If he does this over plant matter, he will consume it, extending his lunge for as long as the plants extend. *'Burrow:' Dives into the ground, hiding under the earth. Sylvanos can burst forth from the ground, donning his beast form, to deal heavy damage to a target above the surface. *'Plants Rise:' Howls, calling forth all plants and trees to writhe and lash out, engulfing targets, growing thorns, and tearing into a vicious maelstrom. *'Vine Pin:' Launches a massive vine from his back. If this vine hits a surface, he will latch onto it to anchor himself down, throw/hold himself in the air, or skewer and pin down a target hit by it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Rivals of Aether Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Plants Category:Monsters Category:Plant Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters